


The Sound of Home

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom realizes not only his Charger his home, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Writer's Month 2019, but Brian is as well, pre-fast Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 5Word Prompt: SoundFandom: Fast and FuriousPairing: Dom/Brian





	The Sound of Home

Dom reverently runs the palms of his right hand over the dashboard of his Dodge Charger in silent disbelief. He had been in disbelief since Brian had flung open the passenger door of the Charger and yelled at Dom to hurry up and get in. Dom had rolled into the seat as Mia, Santos and Leo blew past them, shielding them from the overturned bus. 

Now miles away from the bus wreck, the car was parked by a family-run convince store and gas station. Brian had ducked into the store to grab some food and it allowed Dom a moment alone to process everything. 

Dom closed his eyes and sank into the vibrations he could feel under his hand as the engine rumbled quietly as it idled in the parking lot. Dom could smell the leather and motor oil, the feeling of the steering wheel under his other hand made him feel more like himself in a long while. 

“I’ve missed this,” Dom said quietly and smiled when it sounded like the engine revved for a moment as if the Charger was agreeing with his words. Dom leaned back in the driver’s seat very glad he could drive now, not that Brian was a bad driver but Dom was not made to sit in the passenger seat. 

“I’m home,” Dom said firmly as he pressed down the gas just a bit unable to help himself. He needed to hear the Charger’s engine’s rev and whir around him, giving him the perfect sensation of finally being home.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. I got some good stuff through.” Brian’s voice shook Dom out of his slight haze as the side door creaked open and the other man plopped down into the passenger seat. 

Dom blinked as something settled into a place that he hadn’t even noticed was missing. He took in the sight of Brian sitting next to him, talking a million miles a minute as he rustled through the paper bag he had gotten to from the store. With the sound of the Charger purring around him and Brian’s voice adding to it, it hit Dom that, this. This right here was home in a way he never had before. 

Dom couldn’t help himself; he reached out to cup the back of Brian’s neck and pulled the other man in for a surprisingly soft kiss. Brian kissed back almost shyly after a moment of surprise. 

“Welcome home Dom,” Brian said once they broke apart and a soft, knowing smile on his face as the Charger shook almost knowingly around them. 

“I’m home Brian, now let’s get out of here,” Dom smirked and Brian just laughed as Dom revved the engine again and tore out of the parking lot, leaving dust in their wake.


End file.
